


Unfixable (A Caleo Oneshot)

by theaudreyinourstars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Island - Freeform, Love, Ogygia, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaudreyinourstars/pseuds/theaudreyinourstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the end of the war, Leo Valdez hadn't been the same. It was almost as if something had taken his personality and twisted it into something dark and insane, leaving the boy a shell of his former self. <br/>These days, he spent most hours cooped up in the bunker he had discovered when he first came to camp, working on something he wouldn't even reveal to Jason and Piper. <br/>A way to get back to his beloved Calypso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfixable (A Caleo Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yet another Percy Jackson oneshot. NO REGRETS.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson, or any of the characters in them. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Ever since the end of the war, Leo Valdez hadn't been the same. It was almost as if something had taken his personality and twisted it into something dark and insane, leaving the boy a shell of his former self.   
These days, he spent most hours cooped up in the bunker he had discovered when he first came to camp, working on something he wouldn't even reveal to Jason and Piper. 

"Arghh!" Leo screeched, shoving the wooden worktable that stood before him. The table flipped on it's side, sending papers floating around his head like butterflies. His hands burst into flames, which he then aimed at the nearest piece of flammable furniture.   
The boy's hair was a curly mess. Black locks stuck out in random places, oily and uncombed.  
Leo's face wasn't much better. Streaks of soot lined his dark-complexed cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy, and shadow had been permanently cast over his face by the sleepless nights he frequently suffered. 

The boy whirled on the nearest chair. His shoe came in contact with one of the legs, sending the entire seat flying across the room, where it then collided with the wall in a shower of splinters. Suddenly, he screamed; a gut-wrenching scream that made your blood curl. It was the scream of someone who tried and tried, but never succeeded. The scream of someone who lost something he loved, and was unable to get it back. It was the scream Leo Valdez made when he realized that he would never make it back to Calypso. 

The repair boy slumped in a corner, heart-wrenching sobs causing his shoulders to shudder. He pulled his knees up to his face in a futile attempt to stifle his cries. Through his gasps and wails, he cursed every god and goddess he could think of. He knew that he would probably be struck down repeatedly by some pissed off gods, but he didn't care at this point.   
Leo entangled his fingers in his hair, pulling so hard he nearly ripped out clumps. He screamed again, grateful that nobody could hear him. He didn't want his friends to see him like this; broken, twisted, insane, crying.   
Gods above, he did not want them to see him cry. 

"I promised her... I promised her." Leo wailed repeatedly, tears leaving streaks in the dirt on his face. "I promised her I would come back. I promised, and now I can't."

Eventually, his sobs subsided to faint hiccups. His shoulders sagged from exhaustion. The repair boy leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, hoping to find a little relief in the darkness that was sleep. 

 

When Leo opened his eyes, he wasn't in the bunker anymore. Instead, he was sprawled on the white sands of Ogygia's beach.   
The boy sat up groggily, his head pounding where he had nearly ripped his hair out.   
His location began to dawn on him, and he shot to his feet.   
"Calypso!?" He yelled, as loud as humanely possible. "Calypso, it's me, Leo!"   
Leo ran up the beach, and into the garden where Calypso usually spent her free time.   
As he neared the blossoming garden, he saw her. Long, caramel hair braided over one shoulder. Warm, almond shaped eyes that brimmed with tears as she laid eyes on him. 

"Leo," she whispered, her voice breaking. Calypso stood, almost hesitantly, as if she couldn't believe it. Suddenly, she broke into a run. Leo felt his own eyes welling up as the girl slammed into him and threw her arms over his shoulders. 

"You came back," She sobbed into his shirt. "You really came back for me." Calypso's tan shoulder trembled as she cried. 

"'Course I did." Leo replied, keeping his arms firmly around her back. "I promised, didn't I?"   
Calypso pulled away from the embrace. Her cheeks shone with tears, but her eyes sparkled with untainted joy.   
Suddenly, she pressed her lips to his, almost urgently, as if he would disappear at any moment. Leo froze, not exactly knowing what to do. After a moment, Calypso broke the kiss and buried her face in his shoulder once more.   
"Gods, I missed you." She whispered, her arms locked around his shoulders. 

"I missed you too." Leo replied, stroking her caramel hair with one hand. "More than you'll ever know." His mind flashed back to the night before. He had ripped all his blueprints, burned most of the furniture, and smashed all of the little inventions that had been lying around. 

"Please don't leave again." Calypso begged, stepping away so she could look up at Leo with tear-filled eyes. 

"I'm never leaving you. I swear it on the River Styx." 

Suddenly, the island around them began to fade. The sand became nothing but open air, and the foliage disappeared. 

"What's going on?" Leo asked, his voiced with panic. 

"I-I don't know." Calypso replied, looking around at the fading island in terror. 

That was when she herself started to fade. 

"Calypso!" Leo yelled, reaching out for the girl. He tried to grasp her hand, but it had turned translucent. His palm simply passed through her hand, as if she were a ghost. 

"Leo! You promised you wouldn't leave!" Calypso screamed. "You lied to me!" Her nearly-transparent face was a mask of heartbreak. "You promised!"   
The last emotion he saw on her face was betrayal. 

Complete and utter betrayal. 

Leo's eyes snapped open. His cheeks were wet and his throat was sore. 

It had been a dream. 

Calypso was still lost to him.


End file.
